Izumi Shirataki
"It is not enough to conquer; one must also know how to seduce." ~''' Shirataki, Izumi''' Izumi Shirataki (Shirataki, Izumi) is a fourth squad member with large hopes and dreams. A former maid for a noble family out in the Rukongai. Upon noticing her talents she was taken to the Academy in Soul Society where she now spends the rest of her days in this military organization. Though don't let her kind and naive looking smile fool you. Behind those emerald eyes lies something mysteriously confound. Reiatsu: Lotus Blossom Pink Squad: Fourth Rank: 'Third Seat '''Relationship: 'Seido Kaze Appearance Izumi is absolutely a youthful beauty, but only because she spends much of her day taking care of herself. Izumi of all people knows it takes a lot of time, and even pain to be beautiful. She knows sometimes looks can take you places that your personality cannot. Her skin is extremely soft to touch nearly being compared to silk due to using expensive moisturizers and exfoliates to make her skin this way. Izumi also had a delicate caramel tan coloring to her skin from relaxing sun-baths she took by the hot springs. The hot springs kept her skin clean, and nearly poreless as there doesn't seem any spots on her at all. This is strange for Shinigami who are constantly under the stress of battle, but thankfully Reido can do many things. Her hair is her pride and joy, people would notice this by the way she usually has a hand preoccupied playing with it. She has deep royal red hair with a crisp sheen, a tidy fringe above the eyes with the rest fall ing neatly just after her shoulder blades. The soft red locks of hair were naturally pin-straight thanks to her half Japanese heritage, but she used a item that she bought from the market that rumored to be from earth called a "Curling Iron". She used this strange item along the very tips of her hair to curl it slightly. To make her hair style a bit more exotic. Izumi had eyes that would resemble an emerald moon. Her eyes served as the mirror to her soul, as every emotion could have been seen clearly if someone kept eye-contact with her long enough. This made it hard for her to lie of course. Her eyes were slightly slanted due to her half Asian decent, but in rebellion to her Asian-ness, her eyes were a deep greenish color. Her body was frail and gentle looking. She was skinnier than most of the muscular women that she's met in the academy, and this was probably due to her Zanpakto staying sheathed most of the time. Even so... Izumi still took care of her body by watching her diet and doing exercises. Her had soft subtle tones through her body as proof of this. Her abdominal muscles weren't even close to manly looking but they were flat and had gentle toned lines across them. Her legs are long and showed enough meat to be dangerous for any man who she threatened to hit in between the legs. Personality Izumi is quite the strange Shinigami indeed. Despite being part of fourth squad, she's known to be hot-tempered and won't hesitate to draw her weapon to defend herself or someone she may care about. But she's not to be taken for a battle valkyrie, just because she likes to fight doesn't mean she's exactly great at it either. Though in her past she was once known to be bubbly, innocent, and naive. The events in her life have forced her to become ruthless, manipulative, and strong. But she usually hides this with a pleasent and warm smile. Despite this, Izumi is quite the romantic. She appreciates romantic gestures, but also looks for love in the wrong places. She's one of those women who appreciates the danger of a "bad boy" rather than looking for her knight in shining armor. But to give her heart to someone is her ultimate fear. While she has no objection with men flirting with her, or even returning their affection. She's not someone who easily opens up to someone, nor the type to pop the cork for every guy she sees. Izumi does have one true love though, it's with her future medical career. She lives, breaths , and loves anything that has to do with helping relieve other people from their ailments. She collects books about the medical field to further increase her knowledge. Though her dedication doesn't stop there, she has shown a surprising talent in Reido as well as reiatsu control. Though this doesn't mean she's some super Shinigami, it's just the opposite. Izumi is known to be extremely sloppy when it comes to Zanjutsu in all its form. Izumi is very good at talking to people and making friends. It's probably due to her easy going personality, or her looks? Either way Izumi is flexible, allowing her to make friends of all types. She considers this to be one of her most powerful strengths, the power of numbers. She would lay down her life for those she cares about, and believes the others woulddo the same. In her eyes this is what makes the Shinigami such a dangerous force to be reckoned with. History A former maid for a noble house. Izumi was taken to the academy once the head of the house found her stealing food, and that she can manipulate her reiatsu. Her time in the academy was rather rough for her. Going from being a maid to learning how to kill hollow, and how to fight was not an easy adjustment. But still, she made it through by vigorous training and finding something she was good at, Reido. It was clear that she was going to join fourth squad, and once Tsume Hinata taught Izumi her first Reido, she has be en practicing ever since. After graduating and joining fourth squad, she spent her time taking care of sanitation and healing the injured from their training and conquests against the Hollow. She knew this is where she belonged, and because of her occupation she'd meet several people during her time healing. Thanks to her profession, she met a man named Isamu, who was the Taicho of Second Squad, as well as Steel's former apprentice. The two quickly fell in love and had a long relationship. Izumi became engaged to this man, and it wasn't long after that he became a vaizard. This left Izumi devastated, and quickly changed her. She became less trusty, and lost the softness and innocence that her friends felt were her biggest quality. Izumi quickly learned how to fight, thanks to the training of Kaseda (Who was also her first boyfriend ever). And her strength in reido grew stronger thanks to the constant training of her idol Tsume Hinata, and her friend Uriziel who both single handedly taught her everything she currently knows today. Current Involvement Having returned from a mission, Izumi finds herself once more in fourth squad. Continuing to follow her passion of healing, to her it isn't a job but rather a life-style. Still, she's been seen having trouble readjusting herself to the fourth squad that she remembers and what it is now. But ever so slowly, she's finding it easier to adjust. Izumi has showed her talents in Reido and been promoted to 3rd Seat of 4th squad. Traits & Zanpakuto '''Masterful Reiatsu Manipulation: '''Due to being a Reidoist, Izumi has spent her career training healing others and to do such it requires careful reiatsu control to ensure the treatment goes well. She's spent her years training this with studies, as well as first hand practice with patients. Though her manipulation not only shines through Reido, but Hadou as well. Having no problem weaving her reiatsu to create a destructive force. '''Massive Reiatsu Pool: Izumi has displayed that she's able to cast high number Hadou and Reido without becoming fatigued immediately due to the amount of reiatsu that she's able to conjure. This makes her extremely endurant, and uses this to her advantage in battle. Playing defensive and letting her opponent wear themselves out. Advanced Medical Knowledge: Spending years in fourth squad now, and her training under Tsume and Uriziel has given her an impressive knowledge of the medical field. Having learned several things about traditional medicine like herbs, modern medicine, and as well as spiritual healing with her reido. Though her knowledge does reach that of her idol. She continues to strive to become greater and greater. Agile: While Izumi may be frail and packs a very small punch. She attempts to cover this weakness with speed. She uses her agility to keep distance from her foes, so she can continue to support her allies with her reido. This mixed with her endurance makes those with the "Kill the Healer First" plan fall to their knees. ExperiencedSmooth Talker: Izumi rarely ever relies on force to get what she needs. Instead, she uses other gifts that have been bestowed on her. Knowing that charm, and guile can give you things with much less effort. She may sometime resort to manipulation to take down her foes and give them further hassle. It's not a rare sight to see Izumi's enemies to suddenly go against one another instead of her. Skilled Tactician: Knowing her own limitations in direct battle, Izumi has shown herself able to compensate for it through crafty combination attacks. By using her mastery of Kidō, Izumi is able to attack in a number of versatile ways Perceptive: '''Being a quiet and watchful individual when she wishes to be, she has no problem staying in the back of a active group and analyzing them, and figuring out quirks. A woman who considers herself a talented manipulator, she needs to be perceptive in order to find exactly what string she wishes to pull. Tsukimura '''Type: Strong (20) Tsukimura is a unique zanpakutou all together due to it's power. She is not meant for striking, or defense at all. This leaves Izumi open for attacks all the time if she is fighting on her own. But Tsukimura's true power is not within the blades on the fan, but it's the enemy themselves. Being a succubus allows Tsukimura to tempt her enemies with whatever they desire, and strikes their soul temporarily to have them work for Izumi until the enemy has gathered enough willpower to break through Tsukimura's illusions. Tsukimura's goal is to make sure Izumi is never alone, because if she is.. then Izumi is powerless. This makes Izumi not being able to rely on Tsukimura on 1v1 fights, or against those with powerful reiatsu control. Leaving her to find other ways to deal with her enemy that doesn't involve her zanpakuto. When in Bankai, Izumi becomes one with Tsukimura. Taking the shape of a succubus, and causing them to grow in power with their closeness. Using this to her advantage, she becomes a even more dangerous kidouists, and her power to charm someones soul to defend her becomes even more dangerous and potent to where she may even vampire off their life force while being captivated by her beauty. Stats HP: 58/58 SP: 70/70 Category:Index Category:Character Index Category:Shinigami